Barney Stinson
, Barney dice di aver avuto 6 anni il 23 Luglio 1981. Ciò significa che è nato tra il 24 Luglio 1974 e il 23 Luglio 1975. In , però, Ted dice che Barney è nato 6 anni dopo il 1969, facendo intendere il 1976. Anche se non c'è una data precisa, per convenzione è nato tra il 1974 e il 1976. |job = Impiegato alla AltruCell Corporation/ GNB |romances = vedi Lista delle relazioni di Barney Quinn Garvey (promessa sposa) Shannon (ex-fidanzata) Robin Scherbatsky (futura moglie) Nora (ex-fidanzata) }} Barney Stinson, uno sciupafemmine con problemi paterni e comportamenti discutibili, incontra per la prima volta Ted Mosby al MacLaren's Pub nel 2001. Dopo di allora, è entrato ufficialmente nella banda, credendo di essere il migliore amico di Ted. La sua complessa personalità e i suoi stratagemmi elaborati per sedurre le donne sono una costante fonte di divertimento, stupore e disgusto per il resto del gruppo. Anche se è molto freddo, e spesso insensibile, con le donne con cui va a letto, sa essere leale e gentile con i suoi amici, come in con Robin e in con Ted. Storia del Personaggio Infanzia Barney nacque tra il 1974 e il 1976 e crebbe a Staten Island.Zoo or False Fu allevato da una madre single, Loretta Stinson, insieme a suo fratello maggiore, James. James e Barney chiedevano spesso alle madre perché avessero la pelle di due colori diversi, ma lei divagava cambiando argomento. Barney ha spesso domandato a sua madre anche chi fosse suo padre. Per tutta risposta, però, lei gli disse che era Bob Barker. Il 23 Luglio 1981, il suo vero padre, Jerome Whittaker, lo portò al museo di storia naturale, spacciandosi per un fantomatico "Zio Jerry". Barney "seienne" abbatté la balenottera azzurra appesa al soffitto del museo lanciandogli un tirannosauro. Quando i due tornarono a casa, Loretta era arrabbiata, e cacciò Jerry, che sparì per sempre dalla vita di Barney. Le ultime parole che Jerry disse a suo figlio furono "Non smettere mai di fare baldoria". Durante l'infanzia, Barney veniva spesso mentito dalla madre, per proteggere i suoi sentimenti; ad esempio la madre gli disse che non poteva giocare a basket perché era troppo bravo e faceva sfigurare gli altri membri della squadra, ma in realtà il coach lo cacciò dalla squadra perché troppo scarso. Barney non era un ragazzo molto popolare e veniva spesso preso in giro. In seconda media, Matthew Panning lo insultò vantandosi di aver già fatto sesso con 100 ragazze. Per tutta risposta, Barney gli disse che un giorno lo avrebbe fatto con 200. E difatti, anni dopo, Barney mostrerà ai suoi amici la lista delle 200 ragazze con cui l'ha fatto, richiamando anche l'antico "nemico" e bullo Matthew. A causa del fatto che è cresciuto in città, non ha mai imparato a guidare. E, allo stesso modo, non ha mai imparato a usare un cacciavite poiché a questo doveva pensarci suo padre. Quando Barney, però, ritroverà il padre, alla seconda uscita che avrà con lui, imparerà a usare il cacciavite e si servirà di tale nuova "abilità" per fissare la testa di leone dell'Arcadian sopra il suo letto. Prima età adulta Nel 1998, Barney si diplomò e iniziò a lavorare insieme alla sua ragazza, Shannon, in un bar. Da ragazzo era diventato una sorta di hippie. Aveva programmato di voler andare insieme a Shannon nei Corpi di Pace in Nicaragua, e che entrambi avrebbero perso la verginità la loro prima notte di nozze. Dopo che Shannon non si presentò alla partenza, però, Barney andò a cercarla. Quando la trovò, al bar, lei gli disse che suo padre non l'aveva lasciata partire, e lo esortò ad andare senza di lei. Qualche giorno dopo, Stinson decide di tornare al bar per tentare di convincere il padre. Quando la vide, la trovò baciarsi con un uomo adulto, un certo Greg, che qualche tempo prima aveva detto a Barney che tutto ciò che le donne adorano sono i completi e il denaro. Barney registrò un video cantando a Shannon una canzone per convincerlo a tornare con lui, ma non funzionò, e sia lei che Greg ci risero di gusto. ]]Dopo tutto ciò, Barney va da suo fratello per sfogarsi, e James gli dice che per stare meglio deve farlo con qualcuna, proponendo come candidata la quarantacinquenne Rhonda French, che da piccola era la loro babysitter, e che parlava sempre ai due delle sue conquiste. Così i due finiscono a letto, per la prima volta nella vita di Barney, a 23 anni. Durante quella notte Barney cambia aspetto, somigliando quasi completamente a Greg. In un tempo sconosciuto, tra il 1998 e il 2001, Barney si licenziò dal bar per lavorare alla AltruCell Corporation. L'incontro con la banda Nel 2001, Barney conobbe Ted Mosby nel bagno degli uomini del MacLaren's. All'orinatoio, Barney disse a Ted una storia finta su quanto si sentisse sconsolato sapendo che per prendersi cura di suo fratello cieco dopo la morte della madre, non avrebbe mai potuto realizzare i suoi sogni. Ted credette a Barney, e lui ridendo confessò che si era appena inventato tutto di sana pianta. Barney gli chiese come si chiamasse, e poi gli disse "Sai, mi piaci Ted.." Quindici minuti dopo, Barney si sedette vicino a Ted e gli disse che gli avrebbe insegnato come vivere. Dopodiché si presentò e ricordo a Ted che si erano conosciuti nel bagno poco fa, per poi ordinargli di tagliarsi la barba, comprarsi un vestito e di non pensare al matrimonio fino ai 30 anni. Gli chiese anche di tacere per cinque minuti visto che stava arrivando una bionda sexy di nome Audrey. Ted acconsentì di buon grado, e Barney iniziò a dire alla ragazza che Ted era sordo-muto, e che era suo fratello così Audrey iniziò a parlargli nella lingua dei segni. Stinson rimase stupito quando si rese conto che anche Ted conosceva la lingua dei segni, e che stava dicendo alla ragazza di dare il suo numero a Barney. Nonostante quel numero si rivelò poi fasullo, Barney considerò questo come un segno, e così iniziò l'amicizia tra lui e Ted. La verità però era che Ted disse ad Audrey che Barney stava mentendo, e le ordinò di dargli un numero falso. Poco dopo, Barney conobbe anche Marshall Eriksen e Lily Aldrin. Storia mostrata Stagione 1 Grazie al comportamento di Barney nel , alla banda si aggiunge un nuovo membro. Usando il suo famoso "Have you met Ted?", presenta Ted Mosby a Robin Scherbatsky. L'infatuazione non corrisposta di Ted per Robin, portano quest'ultima a diventare un membro permanente della banda. Nonostante Ted continuia corteggiare Robin per tutta la stagione, Barney tenta continuamente di distrarlo, e di "farlo rimorchiare" In , Barney interrompe la routine quotidiana di Ted andando a prenderlo al MacLaren's Pub per portarlo all'aereoporto. I due prendono un aereo per Philadelphia solo per stare insieme a due ragazze carine conosciute lì, salvo poi scoprire che entrambe sono già fidanzate. Quando l'aereo atterra, i due vengono fermati dalla sicurezza per aver posato le loro valigie a New York e subito dopo aver preso un aereo pagando in contanti. Gli agenti gli dicono che sono convinti che siano terroristi e che in quella valigia ci sia una bomba. Dopo ore, però, i due vengono rilasciati, e l'idea della libertà ritrovata porta Barney a proporre a Ted di leccare la Campana della Libertà. Ted, palesemente frustrato, rifiuta e dice a Barney che può andare anche da solo, ma lui gli dice che senza Ted non è nessuno. Impietosito, Mosby accetta e i due finiscono per leccare davvero la Campana. In seguito tenterà di far imbucare Ted al party di Victoria Secret in , e gli farà bere cinque shot di seguito solo per dimenticarsi di Robin, finendo per farlo andare a letto con Trudy in . Barney è costretto a godersi la vita da single da solo quando Ted si fidanza con Victoria. Così, in decide di passare una serata con Robin. I due passano la serata divertendosi molto, e scoprono di avere tante cose in comune, come l'amore per i sigari e per il laser tag. Vedendo la loro affinità, Barney chiede a Ted cosa direbbe se ci provasse con lei. Dopo aver ricevuto il consenso di Ted, e dopo che Robin lo invita a casa sua per "giocare a battaglia navale", Barney si convince a provare convinto che Robin accetti. Quest'ultima però rifiuta, e dice a Barney che una relazione fra i due sarebbe molto strana. Vedendo la reazione triste di Robin quando Barney le dice che a Ted farebbe piacere una loro relazione, quest'ultimo capisce che la Scherbatsky si è innamorata di Ted, e così la serata finisce con Barney e Robin che giocano solo a battaglia navale. ]] In , il resto della banda, e Victoria, scoprono di più sul passato di Barney dopo che Lily s'imbatte in una sua ex-ragazza, Shannon, che le dà una cassetta che in passato Barney aveva registrato per lei. In cambio delle storie più imbarazzanti di ognuno del gruppo, Stinson decide di raccontare la storia legata a quella cassetta. Racconta che nel 1998, lui e la sua fidanzata Shannon volevano unirsi ai Corpi di Pace in Nicaragua, e perdere la verginità dopo il loro matrimonio. Aggiunge però che Shannon non si arruolò mai con lui nei Corpi di Pace, perché lo tradiva con un certo Greg, un uomo ricco e benvestito. Per assomigliare a lui, Barney divenne ciò che è oggi. Dice inoltre che dopo aver trovato il video è tornato da Shannon, che gli ha detto che tra lei e Greg non ha funzionato, nonostante sia rimasta incinta qualche settimana dopo dalla sua rottura con lui. Dopo aver visto quanto Shannon sia infelice, Barney decide di farlo con lei per "renderla felice". Lily però non ci crede, e così Barney, entusiasta, accende il cellulare e mostra il video di lui e Shannon che ci danno dentro fatto con il suo cellulare. In , Barney si prende gioco di Marshall facendogli comprare con l'inganno un vestito costosissimo, in modo da fargli accettare il lavoro nella sua azienda. Nonostante Marshall non voglia accettare comunque, si trova costretto a farlo quando Lily rovina un vestito da sposa da 8000 dollari. In , quando Marshall inizia il suo lavoro, Barney lo sprona a fare amicizia con i colleghi. In , quando Ted decide di rovinare il campeggio di Robin con Sandy Rivers così da potere finalmente conquistarla, Barney contatta una sua ex-ragazza, Penelope, che insegni a Ted come fare la danza della pioggia. Dopo ore di tentativi da parte di Ted, Barney insiste col farlo smettere, ma quando finalmente inizia a piovere, stupito dice "Ma andiamo!". Alla fine della puntata viene visto con Penelope al MacLaren's. Stagione 2 E' inizialmente dispiaciuto per Marshall dopo che Lily l'ha lasciato per andare a S.Francisco, ma poi si esalta quando capisce che per la prima volta tutti e tre sono single nello stesso momento. Il suo entusiasmo viene però smorzato da Ted: lui e Robin sono appena diventati una coppia. In , Barney porta Marshall a un bar per farlo rimorchiare. Sfortunatamente, ogniqualvolta Marshall attacca bottone con una donna, Barney la stupisce con la sua magia, e finisce con l'andarci a letto. Marshall però ottiene la sua vendetta, spacciando Lily, mentre Barney sta rimorchiando due gemelle, per due gemelle identiche arrabbiate con Barney che avrebbe attaccato la clamidia a entrambe. In incontra i genitori di Ted, Virginia e Alfred, per la prima volta. Barney sembra piacere ai due più di Robin, cosa che dà molto fastidio a quest'ultima. Rivela a Ted che suo padre ha tradito sua madre con Wendy del MacLaren's. Ciò spinge Ted a parlare con suo padre, che gli dice che lui e sua madre hanno divorziato da un anno, e che Virginia è fidanzata con un altro. Alla fine dell'episodio, quando Robin, Lily e Marshall escono insieme a Barney dal locale, quest'ultimo dice ai ragazzi di essersi dimenticato che Alfred gli aveva detto di aver divorziato. In , Lily si ritrova costretta a chiedere a Barney di vivere con lui, non avendo più un posto dove andare. Barney è esitante, ma vedendo quanto è disperata decide di farla restare per una notte. Il giorno dopo si risveglia insieme ad una delle sue tante ragazze, a cui questa volta non importa nulla del fatto che l'appartamento di Barney sia anti-donna (a causa dei suoi innumerevoli porno, della tavoletta del gabinetto che si alza automaticamente, della mancanza di cibo nel frigo o dell'assenza di cuscini o lenzuola per due). Barney non sa cosa fare, ma la ragazza se ne va quando Lily entra in casa, pensando che sia sua moglie. Dopo aver capito quanto Lily sia "repellente per donne", le offre la possibilità di stare a casa sua a tempo indeterminato, a patto che si spacci per sua moglie. Lily accetta, e per rendere la recita più credibile decide di cambiare l'arredamento della casa. Due settimane dopo, i due guardano Letterman insieme, e finiscono con l'addormentarsi nello stesso letto, salvo poi svegliarsi urlando. Barney si dimostra ancora più sconvolto dal fatto che ha dormito nel letto con una ragazza senza provarci. Considerando il fatto che Lily ha cambiato l'arredamento della casa, e che i due hanno passato il venerdì sera a guardare Letterman, Barney capisce che si stanno comportando come se fossero fidanzati. Lily è sconvolta dal concetto che Barney ha di "relazione", ma lui non vuole sentire ragioni e la caccia di casa. Fortunatamente riescono a trovare un accordo, e Lily torna nel suo appartamento portandosi tutto ciò che aveva comprato per riarredare la casa di Barney. In , dopo che il gruppo scopre che Robin odia i centri commerciali, Marshall e Barney si interrogano sul perché. Barney crede che sia perché in passato ha fatto dei film porno, mentre Marshall crede che si sia sposata in un centro commerciale canadese. Decidono che chi avrà ragione dovrà schiaffeggiare l'altro, e Lily diventa il giudice ufficiale della scommessa. Marshall schiaffeggia Barney quando Robin dice di essersi effettivamente sposata, ma Barney lo fa tre volte quando si scopre che Robin ha mentito. Dopo che Barney trova il video di Robin Sparkles e lo mostra al gruppo, schiaffeggia nuovamente Marshall perché l'inizio del video assomiglia all'inizio di un porno. Robin fa continuare il video, che si rivela essere un semplice video musicale di quando era una pop-star. Così Lily mette Barney di fronte a una scelta: ricevere 10 schaiffi istantaneamente o riceverne 5 da lì all'eternità. Barney sceglie l'opzione dei 5 schiaffi, e Marshall usa il primo schiaffo immediatamente. In , Barney ferisce i sentimenti di Lily dicendole ciò che pensa davvero del suo spettacolo. Quando Lily dice che se fosse stato lui a fare uno spettacolo lei gli avrebbe detto qualcosa di carino, lui accetta la sfida. Più tardi porta la banda a vedere lo spettacolo creato da lui chiamato "Fottiti Lily". Alla fine Lily cede e ammette che è uno spettacolo orribile. Nonostante il fatto che Barney sia orgoglioso di aver vinto la sfida, chiede al gruppo di restare per vedere il secondo atto. A malincuore la banda accetta, ma mentre Barney recita, Marshall si alza e lo schiaffeggia per la seconda volta. In , quando Ted sta per trasferirsi nell'appartamento di Robin, Barney tenta di convincerlo a non farlo. Nonostante la sua caparbietà, Ted insiste e dice a Barney che qualunque cosa succeda, entro la fine della giornata lui vivrà da Robin. Inizialmente Barney sembra capire, ma poi ruba il furgone con tutte le cose di Ted. Più tardi lo chiama dicendogli che se vuole riavere la sua roba dovrà passare una serata tra fratelli con lui. Ted capisce che si diverte a uscire con Barney, e anche che lui e Robin non sono pronti per vivere insieme. In , ignorando le richieste di Marshall per l'addio al celibato, Barney manda in frantumo tutti i piani di Ted. Marshall, arrabbiato, si chiede perché i due siano ancora amici. Dopo aver sentito queste parole, Lily prende coraggio e rivela che quando lei e Marshall si erano lasciati, Barney andò a San Francisco solo per dirle che Marshall stava da cani senza di lei, e che le aveva comprato un biglietto per tornare a New York. Marshall, impressionato da tanta bontà, chiede a Barney di essere co-testimone al suo matrimonio. In viene scelto per "Okay il prezzo è giusto!", e continua ad allenarsi per cercare di rasentare la perfezione. Quando la banda gli chiede il perché di tanta ambizione, lui dice che da piccolo sua madre gli confessò che il suo vero padre è Bob Barker. Qualche giorno dopo la banda si riunisce per guardare guardare la puntata con Barney: ha indovinato tutti i prezzi, ed è arrivato in finale vincendo tantissimi premi. Alla fine della puntata è sul punto di rivelare a Bob Barker "la verità", ma poi non lo fa, ammettendo che se l'avesse fatto Bob sarebbe rimasto sconvolto. In , dopo che il matrimonio di Marshall e Lily si rivela un disastro, i due decidono di sposarsi all'aperto, prima della cerimonia vera e propria. Barney, che è legalmente autorizzato a farlo, li sposa mentre Ted e Robin guardano emozionati. In , Barney scopre che Ted e Robin nascondono un segreto. Intenzionato a scoprire la verità, arriva alla conclusione che Robin sia incinta. Inizia così a spaventarsi all'idea che Ted diventi padre, e che lui perda la sua spalla. Ted e Robin rivelano la notizia: si sono lasciati. Inizialmente dispiaciuto, subito dopo si esalta promettendo a Ted che sarà per sempre il suo copilota. Stagione 3 Con Ted di nuovo single, Barney prova a fargli dimenticare Robin. Il giorno del Ringraziamento, riceve il terzo schiaffo da Marshall, che chiama quel giorno "Schiaffeggiamento". Durante la terza stagione reincontra Rhonda French, la donna a cui donò la verginità. Il suo orgoglio viene distrutto quando scopre che per Rhonda non fu un rapporto "fantastico" come aveva sempre affermato, e che James ha fatto sesso con lei prima che lei lo facesse con lui. Per rimettersi in gioco decide di andare di nuovo a letto con Rhonda, questa volta sconvolgendole davvero la vita.. Le conquiste di Barney sono in pericolo dopo che una sconosciuta sta parlando di lui a tutte le ragazze del MacLaren's. Anche dopo aver incontrato e "essersi scusato" con le quattro principali indiziate, non riesce ancora a capire chi sia. In quei giorni si trova anche a confortare Robin dalla rottura col suo ex, Simon, ancora una volta. Alla fine i due finiscono per andare a letto insieme. Sentendosi colpevole, Barney confessa tutto a Ted, che si arrabbia e mette fine alla loro amicizia. Qualche tempo dopo la donna sconosciuta torna in piazza, ma questa volta si fa scoprire: Abby, la segretaria di Stella. Nel finale di stagione Lily dice a Barney che Ted è stato investito. Appena sentita la notizia, Barney lascia il lavoro e corre per tutta la città pur di arrivare da Ted. Quando è vicino all'ospedale, viene investito da un camion e si ritrova con tutto il corpo fuori uso. Il resto della banda si ritrova al suo capezzale e Barney chiede a Ted di tornare amici come prima. Ted, toccato dalle attenzioni di Barney, gli dice che loro non saranno mai amici, ma fratelli. Dopodiché Marshall gli chiede a cosa ha pensato "prima di morire". Nonostante Marshall e Lily credono che abbia pensato a tette, soldi, scotch e vestiti, Barney fa intendere di aver pensato a Robin. Stagione 4 Barney capisce di provare qualcosa per Robin, e lo confessa a Lily, che inizialmente lo aiuta a conquistarla, ma che quando vede che Barney continua ad andare a letto con tutte, ci rinuncia. Il giorno dopo Lily torna da Barney per affrontarlo, e per metterlo di fronte a una scelta: le sue "squillo" casuali o Robin. Quando Barney sceglie le squillo Lily è sconvolta e rimane senza parole. Nonostante Barney abbia passato ore e ore a consolarlo dopo che Stella l'aveva lasciato all'altare, Ted continua ad essere diffidente, non avvertendolo dell'imminente visita di sua sorella, per cui Barney ha sempre provato attrazione. Arrabbiato per il comportamento di Ted, si mette d'accordo con Heather per fingere che sia andata a letto con lui. Qualche mese dopo, Barney inizia a stare male quando Ted e Robin decidono di diventare 'scopamici' per evitare di litigare. Per farli smettere, Barney inizia a inventare scuse assurde e strampalate sul perché essere scopamici non sia mai la soluzione migliore. Ma alla fine Ted capisce che Barney è davvero innamorato di Robin e decide di tornare ad essere semplicemente suo amico. Il resto del gruppo, inoltre, si sconvolge quando scopre che per far felice sua madre ha ingaggiato degli attori per interpretare sua moglie e suo figlio. Grazie all'intervento dei suoi amici, Barney riesce a dire la verità a sua madre, che gli confessa di odiare sia 'sua moglie' che 'suo figlio'. Nella primavera del 2009, Barney contatta un suo vecchio amico di scuola, che in passato l'aveva preso in giro dicendogli di essersi fatto 100 ragazze: per tutta risposta Barney gli aveva detto che un giorno se ne sarebbe fatto 200, per dirgli che finalmente ci è riuscito. Nel finale di stagione, Barney confessa i suoi sentimenti a Ted, che lo esorta a dichiararsi a Robin. Quando lo fa, lei usa il 'Mosby' per allontanarlo, ma lui non ci casca e le chiede apertamente cosa prova per lui. Da questa domanda nasce una discussione molto strana fra i due, che si conclude con un bacio. Stagione 5 Quando il resto del gruppo scopre che Barney e Robin sono stati insieme segretamente per tutta l'estate, Lily li costringe a definire la loro relazione. Grazie a lei i due capiscono che vogliono essere fidanzati, ma ciò non scoraggia Barney dall'andare al Lusty Leopard insieme a Marshall, dove trovano la sosia di Lily. Barney e Robin sembrano essere felici insieme, finché Barney non regala a Ted la sua collezione di porno (dicendogli di non averne più bisogno). In una cassetta, Barney aveva registrato un videomessaggio in cui dice che se si fosse fidanzato in realtà non sarebbe stato felice, e ordina a Ted di farlo rompere. Notando man mano come la vita di Barney e Robin sta peggiorando, il resto del gruppo decide di farli mollare. Il loro piano fallisce, ma i due si mollano comunque. Il giorno del Ringraziamento, che Marshall chiama Schiaffeggiamento 2, Barney riceve il suo quarto schiaffo. Qualche settimana dopo, Barney prova a uscire con una donna di nome Anita, che sembra non voler accettare. Per conquistarla, Barney le organizza una super-serata. Poco prima dell'appuntamento, Lily, Marshall e Ted dicono a Barney che è stata Robin a 'ingaggiare' Anita, per far capire a Barney cosa stia passando Robin. Capendo quanto Robin stia male, Barney annulla immediatamente la serata, e dice a Robin di andarci con Don Frank. Quando poi lei e Don vanno a vivere insieme, Barney crede di essersi innamorato di lei di nuovo, e lei chiude l'amicizia con lui a causa della gelosia di Don. Nel finale di stagione, Lily e Marshall decidono di provare ad avere un bambino dopo aver trovato il sosia di Barney, un tassista biondo. Marshall scopre più tardi che quel tassista è proprio Barney, ma decide di non dire nulla a Lily, in quanto vorrebbe tanto avere un bambino. Anche Barney si affeziona all'idea quando Robin dice che potrebbe trasferirsi a Chicago. Nonostante Robin decida di restare, Barney vuole comunque che i due abbiano un bambino. Quando però Lily scopre che era Barney il quinto sosia, abbandona l'idea di avere un figlio. Come ultimo tentativo Barney si traveste da artista circense, e Lily gli dice che sarà un ottimo zio per i suoi figli. Stagione 6 incontrano suo padre, Sam Gibbs]] Nel 2010, Barney, James, e il resto della banda vanno ad aiutare [Stinson|sua madre a preparare le cose per il trasloco. Nel fare ciò, trovano una lettera mai spedita per un certo Sam Gibbs con una foto di loro da piccoli e una scritta dietro: "Tuo figlio". I due vanno a chiedere spiegazioni alla madre, che gli dice che quello è il vero padre di James. Più tardi, quello stesso giorno, Loretta vuole dire a Barney il nome anche del suo vero padre, ma lui le dice che non ha importanza, e che suo padre è lei. Quando la banda viene invitata ad un gala al museo di storia naturale, Barney gli dice che quando aveva sei anni fece cadere lo scheletro di una balenottera. Credendo che la storia sia una bufala, Robin lo sfida per vedere chi riuscirà a toccare più reperti senza farsi scoprire. Una guardia nota il loro gioco, e quando li porta dal direttore, questo conferma la storia di Barney. Aggiunge inoltre che se non fosse stato per il padre (che Barney conosceva solo come Zio Jerry), per il bambino sarebbero stati guai. Qualche tempo dopo, Barney incontra il suo sosia: lo specialista in riproduzione di Marshall e Lily. ]] Dopo la morte del padre di Marshall a causa di un infarto, Barney chiama sua madre e le dice che è pronto a conoscere suo padre. Lei le da il suo numero e lui gli scrive una lettera. Il 13 Febbraio 2011, giorno chiamato da Barney 'San Disperatino', conosce Nora. Prova a sedurla con una delle sue bugie, ma lei se ne accorge. I due vanno a giocare a laser tag, e Barney capisce subito di provare qualcosa di molto forte per lei. Capito ciò, Robin si fa da parte cedendole il suo posto al torneo di Laser Tag. Durante uno dei loro appuntamenti, Nora gli dice che vorrebbe sposarsi e avere figli. Barney le risponde che anche lui lo vorrebbe, così lei gli propone di conoscere i suoi genitori. Mentre passeggiano, Barney gli dice che non vuole sistemarsi, così Nora lo schiaffeggia e lo lascia. Quando racconta questa storia a Lily, chiede alla dottoressa di controllare il cuore di Barney all'orario in cui ha visto Nora durante il loro secondo appuntamento: ha letteralmente saltato un battito. Barney va così al ristorante con Nora e i suoi genitori, e tenta di entrare. All'ultimo secondo, però, si tira indietro e va via. Il padre di Barney prova a riconciliarsi con lui, ma Stinson non ha intenzione di farlo dopo aver visto quanto noioso sia diventato. Il gruppo, però, lo convince grazie a un intervento ad andare a cena da suo padre. Durante la cena ha un crollo emotivo dopo aver conosciuto, J.J.: Jerome Junior. Le cose peggiorano quando Marshall decide di lasciare la GNB. Qualche giorno dopo, Jerome vorrebbe riallacciare i rapporti con lui invitandolo a pesca, ma Barney lo fa sbronzare. Capendo ciò che Barney vorrebbe vedere, però, Jerome fa solo finta di ubriacarsi, ma i due finiscono lo stesso per essere arrestati. Essendo entrambi maghi, si liberano dalle manette e tornano a casa giusto in tempo per andare a pesca. Durante il viaggio, Barney chiede a Jerry come mai abbia deciso di sistemarsi, e lui gli risponde che sistemarsi è la sfida più grande della vita, ma che farlo con la persona giusta aiuta. Nel finale di stagione, Barney si imbatte in Nora e dopo averle chiesto scusa la invita per un caffè. Stagione 7 Nella prima di stagione scopriamo che il matrimonio a cui Ted conoscerà sua moglie è quello di Barney , che sta avendo dei dubbi. Preoccupato dal fatto che il suo sarà il peggior matrimonio di sempre, si tranquillizza quando Ted gli ricorda del matrimonio di Punchy. Durante esso, Barney spera sempre che Nora lo chiami, ma mentre lo fa Robin lo invita a ballare, pronta a dirgli che prova ancora dei sentimenti per lui. Mentre si sta dichiarando Nora lo chiama e accetta di uscire con lui. Pur di iniziare una nuova vita con lei, le racconta tutte le bugie che ha detto alle donne per portarsele a letto. In un momento di disperazione promette a Nora che resterà nel bar finché non gli darà una seconda possibilità: ci resta per 9 ore, e poi lei si decide a uscire di nuovo con lui. In , Barney scommette con Marshall che se riuscirà a fare tutte le tecniche Shinjitsu, potrà toccare le tette di Lily. Se fallisce, dovrà indossare la cravatta con le anatre per un anno intero. Come classico di Barney, scopriamo che ha sempre avuto un piano per vincere una scommessa del genere, se mai si fosse presentata l'occasione. Alla fine però, quando sta per vincere, Lily gli mostra le tette, facendolo distrarre, e perdere. In , Barney e Nora sono tornati insieme, e lui continua a riempirla di attenzioni, cosa che rende Robin gelosa. Pur di riconquistarlo, Robin accetta di aiutarlo a sbarazzarsi di tutti i suoi stratagemmi per rimorchiari. Uno dei suoi vecchi metodi, però, si attiva per sbaglio, e la ragazza è pronta per conoscerlo proprio mentre lui sta uscendo con Nora. Robin decide di tifare per Barney, e a causa del pugno che da alla ragazza viene mandata da uno psicologo. In , Barney scopre di essere canadese per un quarto. Robin inizia a prendersi gioco di lui, per vendicarsi di tutte le volte che lui l'aveva insultata per le sue origini. In , Barney va a letto con Robin mentre sta ancora con Nora. Rompe con lei sperando di stare con la Scherbatsky, ma lei resta col suo ragazzo Kevin. Robin qualche settimana dopo le dice di essere incinta, e dopo aver visto la reazione positiva di Barney sviene. Inizialmente entusiasta dell'idea, dopo aver visto che vita conduce un papà e stra-felice di sapere che in realtà Robin non aspetta nessun bambino. In , Barney e Ted rivivono la loro nottata precedente in cui Ted è stato con una certa Randi e Barney con una spogliarellista di nome Quinn. Barney dice a Ted che lui e Quinn sono stati insieme nel suo appartamento, ma nega di provare qualcosa per lei. Quando però sta per farlo con una ragazza ubriaca, dice a se stesso che non può farlo, e alla domanda "Hai una ragazza?" lui risponde che forse sta per averne una. In , Ted dice a Barney che Robin e Kevin si sono lasciati, ma lui risponde che non gli importa, e non gli importerebbe neanche se iniziasse a uscire con qualcun'altro In , Barney prova a convincere Quinn a uscire con lui, anche dopo aver scoperto che è una spogliarellista. Prova a chiederle un appuntamento, e nonostante sembri interessata, Quinn gli spilla solo soldi. Quando Ted scopre tutto fa aprire gli occhi a Barney, che la vede fare lo stesso fatto con lui con un altro cliente. Il giorno dopo, quando i due si incontrano ad un bar, Quinn gli chiede di sedersi vicino a lei, stando a significare che potrebbe davvero essere interessata a lui. In , Barney e Quinn vanno a vivere insieme, e lei lo ringrazia per non essere geloso del lavoro che fa. In realtà Barney è geloso, e quando Quinn gli dice che se si dovesse sposare smetterebbe di spogliarsi, lui sembra essere sollevato... In , Ted, Marshall e Barney hanno il loro momento della trilogia nel quale guardano Star Wars e si immaginano fra tre anni. In , Barney cerca di trovare un modo per far lasciare il lavoro a Quinn, e così le trova lavoro alla GNB. Credendo, a ragione, che quello sia solo un modo per allontanarla dal suo lavoro, Quinn si arrabbia e dice a Barney di volersi prendere del tempo per riflettere. In , Quinn e Barney stanno per partire per una fuga romantica, ma vengono fermati dalla sicurezza dell'aereoporto, che chiede a Barney di aprire una valigetta. Lui risponde di no a causa del 'Codice dei Maghi'. Il Codice dei Maghi è un fantomatico codice insegnato a Barney da un vecchio ragazzo di sua madre, che gli disse 'Un mago non deve mai rivelare i suoi segreti'. Il volo è partito, e Barney è intenzionato a non aprire quella scatola, fin quando Quinn minaccia di andarsene. Così Barney si decide ad aprirlo, e dopo un trucco magico molto elaborato appare un anello, seguito dalla proposta di matrimonio di Barney. Quinn accetta. Dopodiché, attraverso un flash-forward al girono del matrimonio di Barney scopriamo finalmente che sua moglie sarà Robin. Futuro La natura di How I Met Your Mother è basata sui flash forward: grazie a loro sappiamo dei fatti certi sulla vita futura di Barney. Barney viene mostrato in nel futuro. Mentì riguardo una malattia solo per vendetta. Nel 2030, quando Ted parla ai suoi figli di lui, lo chiama 'Zio Barney', facendo intendere che anche nel 2030 Barney sarà molto vicino alla famiglia di Ted In , Ted dice ai suoi figli che Barney smetterà di fumare nel Marzo 2017. Nella scena finale di , è rivelato che Barney è lo sposo al matrimonio in cui Ted incontra la Madre. In , scopriamo che la sposa di Barney è Robin Scherbatsky. Personalità Prima dell'inizio della serie e dell'incontro con la banda, Barney era una specie di hippie. Voleva arruolarsi nei Corpi di Pace, odiava chiunque trattasse la donna come un oggetto e voleva perdere la verginità con la sua ragazza del college, Shannon, dopo il matrimonio. La sua personalità cambiò radicalmente quando Shannon lo tradì con un uomo di nome Greg. La sua ossessione per le donne e per i vestiti provengono dall'uomo che gli portò via l'amata. Barney adesso è uno sciupafemmine seriale, che cerca sempre di andare a letto con tutte. Non si fa scrupoli nel mentire o dire cose assurde per conquistare una donna. Oltre ad essere orgoglioso della sua collezione di porno, non si fa problemi a filmare segretamente e rivedere tutti i suoi rapporti sessuali. Disse a Robin di aver guardato e riguardato il suo video per studiarla meglio, come un atleta fa con uno sport. Sembra che abbia anche una foto per ogni donna portata a letto. Non gli importa di ciò che accade alle donne con cui sta, perché è sicuro che non le rivedrà mai più. In scopriamo che Barney potrebbe aver frequentato il MIT (Massachussetts Institute of Technology) e possedere una discreta conoscenza di tecnologia. Barney è molto ambizioso nell'ottenere ciò che vuole e fa di tutto pur di averlo. Prende i commenti "Nessuno può farlo!", "E' impossibile.." come una sfida, affermando "Challenge Accepted!" ("Sfida accettata!"). Proverà per vincere la sfida anche un anno, nonostante nessuno si ricorderà più della frase. Ha anche un problema col gioco d'azzardo ( ). Fa spesso scommesse e roba simile puntando somme che per gli altri equivalgono interi stipendi. In viene mostrato che ha puntato i risparmi di una vita nel gioco d'azzardo. Indipendentemente dal cambiamento di look, Barney ha sempre avuto una personalità molto infantile. E' un fan dei blog e del laser tag. E' estremamente aggressivo quando gioca, al punto tale da essere espulso per aver gettato a terra e sparato ripetutamente dei bambini. Per vendicarsi, ha riempito di carta igienica l'edificio in cui si giocava a Laser Tag. Ama essere un mago, cosa eridatata da suo padre, usando spesso i trucchi magici per sedurre le donne. Sembra prediligere i trucchi magici col fuoco, cosa che ha spinto i suoi amici a fargli un intervento. Barney è sempre stato un cocco di mamma. James, suo fratello, disse alla banda che da piccolo ha sempre creduto alle bugie di sua madre, anche alle più ridicole. L'amore di Barney per sua madre era così grande da ingaggiare degli attori per interpretare sua moglie e suo figlio. Il carattere di Barney è molto simile a quello di Robin. Entrambi vedono il matrimonio come una galera, ed entrambi preferiscono avere storie da una notte e via; entrambi adorano fumare sigarette e giocare al laser tag; ed entrambi sono molto passionali, bravi bugiardi e amanti del sesso. Queste particolarità portano il gruppo, e specialmente Marshall e Lily, a pensare che i due siano perfetti come coppia. Il lato buono del carattere di Barney, tuttavia, non è mai stato completamente mostrato. E' molto leale alla sua famiglia e ai suoi amici, essendo stato 'copilota' di Ted durante tutta la serie, avendo trovato lavoro a Marshall quando aveva problemi economici e avendo confortato Robin in quando il suo ex ragazzo l'aveva di nuovo lasciata. Tuttavia, non vuole che alcune sue azioni vengano rivelate per paura di essere preso in giro, come quando è andato a San Francisco solo per chiedere a Lily di tornare a casa. Tutti quelli della banda hanno capito che Barney ha delle abitudini molto strane e insolite. In , dissero che aveva l'abitudine di parlare sempre cantando in falsetto, di usare slogan senza senso e di estraniarsi dai discorsi. Alcuni degli slogan che Barney usa sono "Suit Up!", "Sarà leggen...aspetta un attimo..dario!", e "Awesome". Ted ha detto che Barney abusa dell'aggettivo "leggendario". In , dopo che Ted dice a Barney che è il peggiore studente di tutti i tempi, lui dice che anche alle elementari era così, perché soffriva di un certo "disturbo dell'appr..qualcosa" prima di chiedere se possono fare lezione fuori, facendo intendere che fosse disturbo dell'apprendimento. Un'altra abitudine di Barney è quella di usare il numero 83 in ogni sua statistica, o sue variazioni (8.3 secondi in ). Inoltre ha una maniera tutta sua di guardare i film: decide il protagonista in base al titolo, e tifa per lui. Ad esempio, quando guardò 'Terminator', alla fine fu triste dal fatto che Terminator fu sconfitto. Inoltre, quando guardò Karate Kid, stranamente non tifò per colui che era effettivamente Karate Kid ovvero Daniel (interpretato dall'attore Ralph Macchio, che detesta) ma fu dalla parte del "cattivo" ovvero Johnny (interpretato dall'attore William Zabka), ciò lo si capisce in The Bro Mitzvah dove i suoi amici gli faranno prima incontrare Daniel e poi Johnny, rendendolo felice per l'addio al celibato. Carriera Non si sa molto sul lavoro di Barney. Ogni volta che qualcuno glielo chiede lui evita la domanda ridendo e dicendo "Piantala...". Tuttavia sappiamo che lavora per la AltruCell Corporation, e per la Goliath National Bank dopo che la AltruCell la acquistò. E' probabile che abbia una posizione di prestigio. Dice di sapere talmente tanto sulla sua compagnia da non poter mai essere licenziato, ( ), anche se stava quasi per essere licenziato all'inizio del 2010. ( ) Durante il suo lavoro ha licenziato tanti dipendenti. ( ) E' probabile che il suo lavoro includa qualche attività illegale, soprattutto perché non ha mai specificato di che lavoro si tratti. Marshall, dopo aver letto dei documenti di Barney, è preoccupato riguardo l'acqua potabile di Lisbona, e gli fa notare che se non rispetterà il contratto l'America entrerà in guerra col Portogallo. Quando crede di stare per morire, dice a Lily di gettare nel fiume tutti i documenti importanti del suo cassetto. ( ) Ha lavorato fianco a fianco a molti dipendenti della GNB, come Arthur Hobbs, Blauman e Bilson. Anche se il suo stipendio esatto è sconosciuto, è probabile che sia molto ricco visto che si può permettere una casa lussuosa, dei vestiti all'ultima moda e 4 tv da 80 pollici ciascuna, oltre al fatto che spende sempre soldi anche per cose inutili come le spese mediche per il suo male incurabile (falso) che aveva finto di aver per attuare la sua vendetta contro Marshall. La spesa complessiva si aggirava sui cinque zeri e Barney non se n'era minimamente preoccupato. Relazioni Interessi Amorosi Shannon Shannon era l'anima gemella di Barney ai tempi del college. Avevano programmato di andare in Nicaragua e di perdere la verginità dopo il matrimonio. Shannon tradì Barney, e lo fece diventare ciò che è oggi. I due si rividero nel 2006, quando lei gli disse che fra lei e Greg era tutto finito. Barney riuscì a sedurlo e così i due fecero l'amore sotto l'occhio della telecamera di Barney. Robin Scherbatsky Barney fu colui che presentò Robin a Ted, e che la fece unire alla banda. Hanno quasi lo stesso carattere, e quindi una forte amicizia. Nella terza Stagione, Robin viene lasciata dal suo ex fidanzato, così Barney la conforta, e i due finiscono per andare a letto insieme. Stinson si rese conto di essersi innamorato di Robin, ma non riuscì a dichiararsi a lei per un anno. Nella Quinta Stagione, i due diventano amici di letto, e poi si fidanzano. Alla fine però si lasciano perché hanno troppe divergenze. Nonostante ciò i due conservano una forte amicizia, come visto in quando Barney spinge Ted per far vincere Robin. Durante sembra che i due provino ancora qualcosa l'uno per l'altra. In , la moglie di Barney si scopre essere Robin. Nora Nora fu la prima ragazza seria dopo Robin per Barney. Diversamente dalle altre, Nora non ha abboccato a nessuna delle bugie di Barney. Era solo affascinata dall'amore di Barney per il laser tag. Dopo aver giocato con lei, Barney capisce di amarla. Sfortunatamente, però, Stinson si ammala e Nora si prende cura di lui. Lo lascia quando ammette che non vuole avere figli o sposarsi, ma accetta di prendere un caffè con lui in . L'episodio rivela che Nora ha fatto saltare un battito al cuore di Barney. Nora ritorna in quando Barney le mente riguardo l'essersi rotto il collo. Poi lui le chiede scusa, e rimane fermo al bar finché lei non lo perdonerà. Il giorno dopo Nora ritorna e rimane stupita dall'audacia di Barney. Barney prova di essere un buon fidanzato per Nora in inviandole fiori, cioccolatini e canzoni. In , Barney tradisce Nora con Robin, e decide di lasciarla. Quinn Garvey Quinn è la nuova ragazza di Barney dopo di Nora. In , Barney prova a conquistarla, ma lei non ci casca e gli dice di non avere nessuna possibilità. Giorni dopo Barney scopre che lavora come spogliarellista al Lusty Leopard sotto il nome di Karma. Le chiede di uscire, ma lei approfittando della situazione continua solo a spillargli soldi. Grazie a Ted se ne accorge, e va via arrabbiato. Tempo dopo, Barney la incontra in un bar, e Quinn gli chiede di sedersi vicino a lei. In la banda si rende conto che Quinn sta comandando Barney a bacchetta, ma in realtà i due si erano messi d'accordo per giocargli uno scherzo. In , Quinn e Barney stanno per partire per una fuga romantica, ma vengono fermati dalla sicurezza dell'aereoporto, che chiede a Barney di aprire una valigetta. Lui risponde di no a causa del 'Codice dei Maghi'. Il Codice dei Maghi è un fantomatico codice insegnato a Barney da un vecchio ragazzo di sua madre, che gli disse 'Un mago non deve mai rivelare i suoi segreti'. Il volo è partito, e Barney è intenzionato a non aprire quella scatola, fin quando Quinn minaccia di andarsene. Così Barney si decide ad aprirlo, e dopo un trucco magico molto elaborato appare un anello, seguito dalla proposta di matrimonio di Barney. Lei accetta. Amicizie Ted Mosby Barney conobbe Ted nel bagno del MacLaren's, e poi si sedette vicino a lui dicendogli che gli avrebbe insegnato a vivere. Dice spesso a Ted che è il suo copilota, e gli chiede sempre di vestirsi elegante al grido di 'Suit Up!' Marshall Eriksen Barney e Marshall sono ottimi amici e colleghi di lavoro. Spesso però, i due si ritrovano a litigare riguardo l'argomento 'Migliore amico di Ted'. Lily Aldrin Barney e Lily sono amici fuori dal comune. Nonostante Lily non approvi molti dei suoi comportamenti, quando ne ha bisogno lo aiuta sempre. Barney andò a San Francisco per dire a Lily di tornare con Marshall, e pianse quando il gruppo credeva che lei e Marshall stessero per divorziare. Lily è la prima persona alla quale Barney chiede aiuto per Robin, e la fa anche vivere a casa sua per un po', salvo poi cacciarla dopo aver 'dormito e basta' insieme. Hanno un'amicizia da fratello sorella, che si tormentano a vicenda. Sembra spesso che Barney sia attratto da Lily come una sorta di 'frutto proibito', e che lei sia interessata alla vita sessuale di Barney. Prima di conoscerla di persona la chiamò rossa arrapante. Famiglia ). Prima di ciò era convinto che suo padre fosse Bob Barker. |nephew = Eli Stinson |niece = Sadie Stinson |other = Barnabus Stinson, che Barney dice essere l'inventore del Bro Code. ( ) |grandmother = "Nana" che è morta ( ) |in-laws = Tom (fratellastro acquisito) }} Note e Curiosità *Barney chiama il suo pene Barnacle, Barnana, Barnito supreme e Barney Jr. *Le lingue straniere che conosce sono francese, giapponese, cinese, coreano e ucraino. *Barney non sapeva guidare fino al 2005.In Ted racconta la storia di quando gli insegnò a guidare. *E' impossibile per Barney venire male in foto. Tranne nella puntata'' La foto di gruppo'' dove Robin, innervosita da questa particolarità di Barney, cercherà in tutti i modi di fotografarlo in diversi attimi "imbarazzanti" o "non in posa". Ci riuscirà alla fine della puntata. Finora è l'unica foto ottenuta in cui Barney è "venuto male". *Nella stessa puntata della foto si capisce che Barney è allergico al prezzemolo, che sarà causa della sua posa imbarazzante nella foto. *In Barney dice di avere avuto un disturbo dell'apprendimento, nonostante a scuola avesse ottimi voti. *Quando è nervoso immagina di essere intervistato dal commentatore della CBS Jim Nantz. *Barney è canadese per un quarto. *Lo staff di himym preferisce Barney come single. *L'account twitter di Barney, menzionato per la prima volta in , è @broslife ed è gestito dalla CBS. Il twitter di Neil Patrick Harris è @ActuallyNPH. *Mentre in Barney sta per sposarsi, non indossa un anello di fidanzamento in . *Barney ha menzionato spesso il suo blog durante lo show, che è gestito dalla CBS. Il sito web narra gli eventi della serie dal punto di vista di Barney. *Barney è il personaggio più conosciuto (il secondo è Lily Aldrin) di HIMYM e Harris ha ricevuto numerosi riconoscimenti per il suo ruolo Riferimenti Link Esterni *Su wikipedia *Sull'Imdb de:Barney Stinson en:Barney Stinson es:Barney Stinson pt:Barney Stinson uk:Барні Стінсон Categoria:Goliath National Bank Categoria:La Banda Categoria:Ragazzi che sono usciti con Robin